Living On A Prayer
by heyxbaby
Summary: When Derek gets in trouble, he’s forced to work with the one person he can’t stand. He thought he’d get nothing but annoyance out of it, but he didn’t expect to fall in love. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Living On A Prayer  
Rating: PG-13 [Teen]  
Rating Reason: Language, Sexual Content  
Summary: When Derek gets in trouble, he's forced to work with the one person he can't stand. He thought he'd get nothing but annoyance out of it, but he didn't expect to fall in love. Dasey.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Life With Derek, obviously, or dasey would be together!. This is purely for creative fun!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"DER-_EK_!" Casey screamed as she looked down at her shoes. Her long, chocolate brown hair fell like a curtain over her face. She looked back up to see her amber-eyed rival. He had his smirk trademark smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes as he looked down at her shoes, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"How you got jello in my shoes in the short amount of time I was in the shower is something I will never know or understand, but you better understand I _will_ get you back for this!"

Derek smirked even more, making Casey's blood boil. This was not the way she wanted to start off her day.

"And how do you plan on getting me back, _princess_?" Casey gritted her teeth. She hated when he called her a princess.

"Don't call me that jerk! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Derek rolled his eyes. "See, when you talk, I tend to tune you out at the highest level. I only listen when a hot girl or hockey is involved." Casey sighed in disgust. "Can you ever act like a human being instead of a skirt chasing jerk! Ugh, I can't stand living with you!"

Derek was now standing in front of her, challenging her glare with his very own. His smirk fell of his face as he began to talk. "And you think I like living with you? Things were better off when you and your girly, feminine, healthy eating ways weren't here. My life was _perfect_ before you came along!"

Casey stomped her foot down hard on the carpet. "And you think mine wasn't? Going from a _wonderful_, clean, organized condo in Toronto, to the pigsty we live in now. I'm fine with everything now, but getting you as a step-brother was an added bonus I didn't want!"

Both teens were glaring hard at each other as their hurtful words sunk in. Derek huffed and started to walk out of her room, when he stopped at the doorway and turned around, his smirk back in place. Casey rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"What?!" He rolled his eyes. "You know, warm jello can get very sticky." And then he walked out. Casey looked back down at her feet, her blue eyes a light gray from anger. "DER-_EK_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm going to work on this as best as I can! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Life With Derek [as much as I wish I did].

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Call me." the blonde handed Derek a slip of paper as she flashed a flirty smile and flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder, walking away. Derek smirked as he leaned against the lockers, resisting the urge to pop his collar. It was a normal day as king at Thompson High. Derek fulfilled his morning duties as usual. Piss Casey off, get money from Edwin, find someone's homework to copy, score a few hotties numbers, and hang out with his friends. It was all normal routine.

Derek turned and saw his two best friends, Sam and Ralph, walking up to him. Sam flipped his sandy blonde hair to keep it out of his eyes as he walked up to Derek. He had abandoned the blue beanie awhile back. He now looked like a surfer with his long hair. Ralph leaned against the locker with Derek, playing imaginary drums with full force. Derek was bragging about getting the blonde's number, Sam adding a comment every now and then.

"So did you use the nice shoes line?" Ralph asked curiously. Derek looked at his friend. He didn't know if he should just answer him 'No' or be a smartass. He went with the second choice.

"Oh yeah. It works every time Ralph." Derek replied sarcastically. Ralph smiled widely at his two friends as he gave them the thumbs up and walked away to a group of girls. Derek and Sam laughed as they watched Ralph get rejected by the girl. He walked back over to them with his head down. Sam patted him on the back, holding back the laughter that was trying to escape.

"It didn't work..." Ralph trailed off. Derek calmed his laughter before throwing his arm around Ralph's shoulder. He gave him a confident smirk. "It didn't work this time. Just wait until after school." Ralph looked at Derek and nodded, regaining his confidence. Sam shook his head and looked back at Derek. "So when's D-Rock practice?" Derek smiled at Sam. "After school of course." The three boys nodded at each other.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Casey and Emily were discussing the figure skating competition coming up. Casey was very excited and nervous. There would be talent scouts there. Casey really wanted to get into a good dance school in New York. Or an ice skating team. This would be her opportunity for someone to see her. Emily stood in front of Casey, listening to everything Casey rambled about. It was moments like this when Emily was glad she didn't join the team with Casey.

"...and I have to get this routine down perfectly Em! I have to work on my steps, and I have to help the team out with their steps. I hope they all can get it. What if we mess up? What if I forget the steps? That would be horrible! The agents would see, then I-" Emily grabbed Casey by the shoulders and lightly shook her. Casey looked at her with big, blue worried eyes. "Your team will do fine. You won't forget your steps. The agents will see you and love you and you'll get into a great dance school or skating team and forget me when you become a famous dancer." Emily smiled at her as Casey rolled her eyes, completely forgetting her worries after Emily's comment. "I would never do that! You're my best friend Em!" The girls hugged quickly. Emily smirked at her. "You better not."

Just then Bobby walked up to Casey and Emily. Bobby was Casey's skating partner and also fellow team member. He was tall and in shape, thanks to his years of skating. He was muscular, but not too much. His short brown hair was gelled back and he smelled of his morning aftershave. He had a brilliant smile and was very attractive. Most girls wanted to date him, but he sweetly declined every time. He wasn't very interested in the girls at school. He wasn't interested in girls in general but no one knew that but Casey.

"What're you freaking out about?" he asked with a curious smile. Casey playfully pushed him. He leaned on the locker next to Casey with one hand. If anyone looked at them, it would've looked like Bobby was flirting with Casey. And that's exactly what Derek thought as he watched their exchange from across the hall. He didn't know what it was, but he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. His face turned into a slight frown as he glared across the hall.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked. It broke Derek out of his trance. He looked over at his best friend, then back at Casey. She was laughing and had her hand on his arm. Derek shook his head and looked at Sam. "Um...yeah...guess I hate something bad for breakfast." Sam laughed and shook his head as the three started walking to their third period class. Derek looked back one more time to see Casey and Bobby hug before beginning to walk to their own classes. Derek shook his head and convinced himself the feeling was because of hunger.

-----

It was the last period of the day. For Derek and Casey, it was English. Everyone was standing in the hall talking to each other. No one was in a rush to go to, what they felt, was the longest class of the day. Derek was talking to some of his hockey buddies, laughing at one of the jokes they just told. Casey was walking down the hall to her classroom, looking down at her English notes. He hair fell like a curtain over her left shoulder. As she passed Derek's group, she caught his attention. He watched her continue down the hall gracefully, not running into anything or anyone until she turned into the classroom. He couldn't understand how clumsy she was normally, but when she wasn't even trying or paying attention, she was perfectly fine.

The one minute warning bell brought him out of his thoughts. Everyone started running to their classes, not wanting to get caught being tardy. Derek sighed and pushed himself off of the lockers. He waved at his friends as they rushed off to their classes. Derek started walking to his class, but then began to slow his pace. He looked around to see the hallway almost empty. He smirked as he turned the opposite way, walking to the exit doors. Derek wasn't new to ditching classes. He had ditched quite often actually.

Derek kept looking around, making sure no one would see him leave. He finally took one last look, then turned back to the doors. He pushed them open and took two steps out into the sunlight, when a hand planted a firm grasp on his shoulder. Derek froze in place. "Going somewhere ?" Derek turned to see Mr. Lassitter, the principal, looking at him with stern eyes. His mixed brown and gray hair looked shiny on the sides of his head, but not as shiny as the big, bald spot on the top of his head. "I was just coming out here to get some fresh air, sir. I mean, do you expect me to stay kooped up in that school, when it's so nice out here?" Derek replied, holding out his arms and turning to the parking lot, trying to emphasize his point. Mr. Lassitter shook his head as he steered Derek back inside, firm grip still intact.

"Let's see how your father feels about coming down here to share this nice day with you."

-----

"...just one day without causing trouble." George stated as they walked through the back door. Nora was preparing dinner and Casey was sitting at the island drinking some apple juice. Both looked up at George and Derek walking in. "I mean really Derek. I didn't know you ditched so much. You didn't think you were going to get caught?" George yelled. Derek just sat down next to Casey. Nora put down the salad bowl and looked at George. "What happened?" she asked. George sighed and looked over at Derek, then to Nora. "Derek got caught ditching... again." Nora looked over at Derek and shook her head, turning back to the salad. Casey shook her head as well. "Typical Derek. Getting into trouble for doing something stupid. Why would you skip school?" Casey glared at him. Derek glared right back. "We can't all be super keeners like you, Case. It was one class of the day." Casey rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah. And then when everybody else goes to college and you're stuck here, you won't be saying it was just one class." With that, Casey smirked and walked out of the room. It bothered Derek how much she got to him. Derek huffed and stormed out of the kitchen to his chair, waiting for dinner to be done.

-----

Derek would find out his punishment after school today. He couldn't even imagine what his punishment for his excessive tardies and ditching would be. Derek figured it would be detention for a month. That would be torture. Plus, Mr. Lassitter was keeping an eye on Derek all day. Finally, after the last period of the day, Derek was to report to the principal's office.

Derek sat in quiet office, the only sound was the punching of the keys on the keyboard from the secretary. Derek sat there bored, having sat in that same chair many other times. It was like the chair was reserved for him. The office was a nice sized room with gray walls and black chairs. It always reminded Derek of a prison. The sound of the keys typing was starting annoy Derek, until Mr. Lassitter opened his door and waved for Derek to come in. He stood up slowly and walked over.

"So... i've been thinking about how to punish you for ditching so much. I was going to give you a month of detention, but decided against it." Derek let out a silent sigh of relief. "You need something more productive. I mean, you're Derek Venturi, Thompson High's hockey king!" Derek couldn't help but smirk when he said that. "So I decided to put your hockey skills to work." Derek sat up a little in his seat. Mr. Lassitter leaned forward a little, lacing his fingers together. "Derek, you're going to be helping out our figure skating team. There will be no other ifs, ands, or buts. This will be your punishment. Your father had already agreed to it. You will start tomorrow after school with Casey Mcdonald and her team. You-" Derek stood up. "Wait. What does Casey have to do with this?!" Mr. Lassitter gave him a look. "She's the team captain Derek." Derek sunk back down to his seat and put his head back, hand over his eyes. Suddenly, that month of detention was sounding real good.


End file.
